


the blacksmith

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [60]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: What was running through the blacksmith's mind on the day of Jamie and Claire's wedding?





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/150685019807/wedding-episode-anniversary-tributes) on tumblr

 

Quick work to split the blade from the bow.  No use asking how wide the bride’s finger was, to size the ring – the fuzzy idiot was too busy arguing with his weasel-faced companion about a disastrous card game.

They were copper – flashy. Soft. Pliable.

Then the tongs to gently heat the bow over the fire, curl the ends together, and tie a lovely knot. 

And then return to the anvil, hammering a new bow onto the old blade, plunging the ring in a bucket of water. 

Why so much trouble for a wee ring? 

“Can I give this to the groom meself, then?” 

The tubby man shrugged, fishing coins from his sporran. 

More copper. 

So he respectfully hung up his apron, followed the men to the square – passing by the trembling bride, standing beside the innkeeper’s wife, eyes downcast. 

She was silver – luminous. Lustrous. Understated. 

Then the cool darkness of the church, and a young man resplendent in Fraser colors. 

“Thank ye,” he murmured, taking both ring and key. “Ye’ve done me – and my lady – a great honor this day.” 

His face flushed – and could only muster an awkward bow. 

Then back outside, just in time to catch the groom’s ecstatic smile as he saw his bride. Took her hand – holding her steady. 

Iron. This man was iron – strong. Practical. Dependable. 

Iron and silver – the two strongest metals. 

It would be a good match.


End file.
